vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Helena Douglas
Summary Helena Douglas (Katakana: エレナ・ダグラス, Rōmaji: Erena Dagurasu) is an opera singer and Pi Gua Quan martial artist from the Dead or Alive series, making her first debut in Dead or Alive 2. She is the current leader of DOATEC, and the illegitimate daughter of the late Fame Douglas, the former head of the DOATEC, and Maria. She is also the half-sister of Kokoro. Helena enters the Dead or Alive Tournament to find the assassin who killed her mother. Although she was being manipulated by Victor Donovan, she ends up inheriting control of DOATEC after her father’s death. Helena is the main protagonist of Dead or Alive 4. She was the winner of the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament, but gave the title to Zack. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Helena Douglas Origin: Dead or Alive Gender: Female Classification: Human Martial Artist/Opera Singer, President and CEO of DOATEC Age: 23 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has completely mastered Pi Gua Quan (style of Chinese martial arts that features explosive, long-range sweeping actions that generate speed through the hips and arms, to produce powerful strikes, with the intent of confusing the opponent with constant motion), skilled opera singer and volleyball player Attack Potency: Large Building level (Defeated Alpha-152, a clone of Kasumi who is in theory Kasumi's equal) Speed: Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reaction/combat speed (comparable to Kasumi) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: High (Is a skilled martial artist capable of fighting for long periods of time without tiring) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant and martial artist, is the current leader of her father's company Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bokuho: Helena goes into a low stance where she performs a lot of her combo attacks. She also uses this stance to duck high strikes. Bokuho.jpg Renkan-Kasui-Sho: Triple strike with a powerful palm thrust that sends the opponent flying. Renkan-Kosen-Tai: Double quick strike into a powerful kick to the head. Tanheki-Sen-Kyaku: Quick double strike into a leg kick which puts her in Bokuho stance. Hekiro-Kasui-Sho: A double jab into double sweeping strikes. Hiko, Rensho-Soshu: double jab into a sweeping arm strike finished with a low sweep with her hand. 1-2-3-Sho: Helena does a triple lightning quick hand strikes into a throw. ika-Bosento: Helena performs a throw with her back turned to her opponent. Tsuten-Sho: In Bokuho helena launches the opponent in the air with a throw. Kyuho-Ryoin-Sho: Powerful mid punch which stuns the target allowing her to perform combo follow ups. Renkan-Choho-Uryu-Banda: Back turned, she does turns her body slightly to do a triple chop into a jumping windmill putting her in Bokuho stance. Horen-Sho-Koshutai: Back turned, she does a double chop into a back powerful kick that launches her opponent. Kasei-Kikyaku: In Bokuho, helena does a jumping upward kick which launches the opponent. Enbu-Kyaku: Helena does a spinning powerful head kick which closes the gap quickly and sends the opponent flying. And many more https://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/Helena_Douglas/Dead_or_Alive_5_Last_Round_command_list helena1.jpg Helena.3.jpg Helena1.5.jpg Helena21.png Helena3.jpg Helena4.png Helena5.jpg Hel8.jpg Hel7.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead or Alive Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes Category:Tier 8 Category:Koei Tecmo